YuYuHakusho chatline fanfic
by Solar-Paladin-Kuro
Summary: ever wonderd what Yusuke and friends talk about in their spare time? in this funny chatline fanfic you will see what they talk about and you may have a little chuckle as well
1. S O S

**Ok I did I trial run of a chatline fanfic, didn't go to well (I was too random) so I thought that I could make another one, (I swear to god, I won't be to random this time) I really hope that you enjoy this chatline fanfic, this is the first chapter of many (still don't know how much don't get mad when I just put three chapters on this just means I am still thinking up good comedy ok) I will start off with showing the usernames and who they represent in the Yu-Yu-Hakusho anime (I'll even add me to it as the MysterySpammer.) Please be kind and write a good review.**

**-Newbie202 (author and editor) Random fact: I recently found out Kurama was a man, I used to think he was a woman before I saw the anime =3**

Kittenlover#1= Kuwabara

I/Kick/Ass!= Yusuke

Blackdragon=Hiei

Rosebud=Kurama

EvilGranny=Genkai

Soulcollector=Botan

Bossbaby#one=koenma

MysterySpammer=Me =3

(Kittenlover#1, I/Kick/Ass have logged on)

I/Kick/Ass: Hey Kuwabara nice fight, you still hit like a girl =3

Kittenlover#1: I H8 U :(

I/Kick/Ass: :D Ha Ha

Kittenlover#1: H8

I/Kick/Ass: I can tell by your sissy user name, that you hit like a girl, in fact every one can, Ha ha =3

Kittenlover#1: Has any one ever slapped U

I/Kick/Ass: I was just teasing =3

Kittenlover#1: H8ING U LOTS

I/Kick/Ass: Sorry

Kittenlover#1: :D LOL

I/Kick/Ass: ?!?!?!?!?!?

(SoulCollector has logged on)

SoulCollector: Hello, everyone, I am happy to finally have my own computer.

I/Kick/Ass: how long do I have????

Kittenlover#1: WTF 0_o !!!???

SoulCollector: Can't say. Yusuke you know the rules.

I/Kick/Ass: Screw da rules biotch :(

EvilGranny: Listen to her moron!!!!

SoulCollector: Genkai!!!!!

Kittenlover#1: WTF!!!

I/Kick/Ass: ????

EvilGanny: Hello

SoulCollector: How come the server didn't introduce you?

EvilGranny: I don't need to be introduced

(EvilGranny logged on before I could say, because she terrifies me 0_o)

Kittenlover#1: She Scares me to!!!

(Kittenlover#1 has logged off to hide under covers =3)

EvilGranny: :D see ya Botan, and bye moron

(EvilGranny has logged off to pop out of Kittenlover#1's closet to freak him out =3)

SoulCollector: Bye Genkai

I/Kick/Ass: Hey!!!! Who U callin a Moron.

SoulCollector: Skip it Yusuke.

I/Kick/Ass: U know that Genkai is gonna freak out Kuwabara.

SoulCollector: Oh…Maybe we should go and help him

I/Kick/Ass: Wanna go for coffee

SoulCollector: Yeah…why not.

(I/Kick/Ass, SoulCollector have logged off…MysterySpammer has logged on at a blatently innapropiate time)

MysterySpammer: Hello

MysterySpammer: Anybody Here

MysterySpammer: :(

(Kittenlover#1 has logged on to ask for assistance)

MysterySpammer: :D

Kittenlover#1: S.O.S

MysterySpammer: 

Kittenlover#1: It's Genkai she's gone mad

MysterySpammer: Do U have a fav letter

Kittenlover#1: Help!!!!!!

MysterySpammer: Mine's the squiggly

Kittenlover#1: I…

(Kittenlover#1 has been forcefully logged off against his will by EvilGranny)

MysterySpammer: 

(Stop spamming and GTFO)

MysterySpammer: Stupid network server.

(MysterySpammer has logged off to write more fanfics)


	2. Why I Really Saved Her

**Ever wonder if there was another reason Kurama saved his human mother other then that she raised him and that he loved her and stuff????Well this new chapter will show the actual reason why Kurama saved his mother. XD/ =3/ :)**

**Newbie202-Author and edidtor.**

(Rosebud, Blackdragon have logged on)

Blackdragon: Hey Kurama

Rosebud: Yes

Blackdragon: Well..no It would just be childish

Rosebud: Don't worry U Can ask me anything :)

Blackdragon: Well…..no..it's also stupid

Rosebud: Hiei :( stop being so foolish and tell me already

Blackdragon: …

Rosebud: Don't make me use the rose whip on U :(

Blackdragon: OK, I will tell U… Why did U save your mother?

Rosebud: Is that it???? Well I'll tell you, I saverd her because she was my mother and I loved her ever so much.

Blackdragon: And…

Rosebud: And..What???

Blackdragon: Is that all???

Rosebud: Well..Uh..er…

Blackdragon: Kurama! Is there another reason why U saved her?

Rosebud: ….NO =3

Blackdragon: Kurama!!!

Rosebud: …

Blackdragon: KURAMA!!!

Rosebud: Well…There is another reason why I saved her

Blackdragon: Well, spit it out, what is it

Rosebud: Well I…

(MysterySpammer has logged on at another inapprpiate time)

MysterySpammer: Am I interupting anything?

Rosebud: …:(

MysterySpammer: ??? XD/:)/:D/=3/~/QTWERP

Blackdragon: GTFO

MysterySpammer: H8

(MysterySpammer has logged off to cry his eyes out)

Rosebud: thanks :D

Blackdragon: No prob XD

Rosebud: Still wanta know why I really saved her???

Blackdragon: Yes Plz

Rosebud:…

Blackdragon: 0_o?

Rosebud:…

Blackdragon: 0_o?

Rosebud:…

Blackdragon: H8 0_o?

Rosebud: I'm thinking!!!

Blackdragon: OK 0_o?

Rosebud: Pie

Blackdragon: Pie 0_o?

Rosebud: Pie!

Blackdragon: WTF???

Rosebud: She makes good apple pie

Blackdragon: 0_o so?

Rosebud: So…What???

Blackdragon: Can I have some plz

Rosebud: Comeover and I will give U some

Blackdragon: Woot!!!

(Blackdragon, Rosebud have logged off)

(MysterySpammer hasa logged on to say some random thing)

MysterySpammer: Cats have replaced dogs as Amarica's #1 pet.

MysterySpammer: QTWERP~=3

(MysterySpammer has logged off to write more fanfics)


	3. The First Random Chat

**I Really couldn't think of a conversation that Yusuke and friends partake in, so I decided to wing it again and have them talk about anything that come to mind and some things from my very first cahtline fanfic Naruto Chatline =3**

**Newbie202-Author and editor.**

(Bossbaby#one, Soulcollector, I/Kick/Ass, EvilGranny Have logged on)

Bossbaby#one: First things first Genkai why in the heck did U freak Kuwabara out like that????

I/Kick/Ass: Yeah why grandma :( ????

EvilGranny: He spray painted 'Beware sleeping dragon' on my dojo

Soulcollector: Really??

EvilGranny: Really!!

Bossbaby#one: Ok 0_o????

(Bossbaby#one has logged off to report this)

I/Kick/Ass: XD LOL

EvilGranny: Spill it moron

I/Kick/Ass: Tee Hee =3

Soulcollector: Yusuke ????

EvilGranny: SPILL IT NOW!!!!

I/Kick/Ass: twas me who spray painted your dojo =3

EvilGranny: Your D_E_D dead

(EvilGranny has logged off to exact her unholy revenge)

Soulcollector: I hope you get hurt, for that utterly shameful thing you did Yusuke!!!

I/Kick/Ass: Coming from some one who is soooo perfect in her writing, well listen up U don't have to be sooo perfect when chating!!!! H8

Soulcollector: Meanie!!!!!!!!!

(Soulcollector has logged off to cry)

I/Kick/Ass: hmmf good riddance!!!!!!!!!

(I/Kick/Ass has logged off to beat some thug up)

(Blackdragon, Rosebud have logged on)

Blackdragon: That pie was delicous

Rosebud: I know, I couldn't live with out it

Blackdragon: True dat :D

Rosebud: lol XD

Blackdragon: lol. Could I get the recipe

Rosebud: Heck no :(

Blackdragon: plz

Rosebud: GTFO

Blackdragon: U will regret ever saying that

(Blackdragon has logged off to exact his revenge on Rosebud, dude you should probably run like heck now)

Rosebud: 0_o !!!!

(Rosebud has logged off to head for the hills with his mother)

(Kittenlover#1 has logged on)

Kittenlover#1: Is anybody here???

(MysterySpammer has logged on…This will be fun =3)

MysterySpammer: :D lol

Kittenlover#1: Who are U???

MysterySpammer: Wanna be friends????

(MysterySpammer has asked Kittenlover#1 to be friends)

(Kittenlover#1 has agreed to be friends)

MysterySpammer: :D LOL QTWERP ~

Kittenlover#1: Do U like kittens???

MysterySpammer: Own one :D

Kittenlover#1: LOL :D

MysterySpammer: She likes it when the words randomly appear on the page

Kittenlover#1: Mine to :D

MysterySpammer: She keeps tapping the screen XD

Kittenlover#1: Wanna play Monopoly????

MysterySpammer: QTWERP~:D LOL

(MysterySpammer, Kittenlover#1 have logged off to play one the worlds most famous board games)


	4. Bad Words

**Hello Peoples, I know that it has been a long time since I started the Chatline Fanfic. Soory that it took me so long to write this chapter, I was to busy reading Using Love, and checking out Chrysolite Hearts Forum (I just wan't to say that your stories are awsome and to say thanks for letting me know what needs to be corrected in this fanfic you were a big help) any way here is the newest chapter of the Chatline (in order to keep the fanfic at a k+ rating I will have to keep every bad word clean, well except for Yusuke's username cause no one has said a thing about it, so don't get pissed off or anything about that). This fanfic is based on this little comedy I saw on youtube so I just wan't to say that I don't own the rights to it or anything so I am telling you this so won't get soued or anything. Oh and if you know Koenma's father's name please let me know cause I forgot it.**

**Newbie202-Author and secondary editor.**

(I/Kick/Ass, Kittenlover#1, Soulcollector have logged on)

I/Kick/Ass: Hey Kuwabara, Botan guess what I found =3

Kittenlover#1: ??????

Soulcollector: What is it Yusuke

Kittenlover#1: U know U will have to cut that perfectness thing right

Soulcollector: Shut up about that, there isn't anything in the chatline code of conduct that states that you can't be perfect or anything like that

I/Kick/Ass: she is right about that

Kittenlover#1: H8

I/Kick/Ass: Any way I found this list of naughty words that no can ever say other wise their souls will go into eternal oblivian when they die all because thay said every single one at least once

Soulcollector: Well the going to eternal oblivian thing was made up, but those words were put up by Koenma's father cause he didn't want him to say any of them.

Kittenlover#1: So we could say any of them and get away with it=3

Soulcollector: pretty much XD

I/Kick/Ass: listen to this 'ugly potion' that doesn't sound that bad to me

Soulcollector: Well they do get worse as the list goes on, go ahead look at some of the later pages.

I/Kick/Ass: hmmm 'son of a banshee' that's adorable, I don't know why Koenma's father thinks that they are really bad.

Soulcollector: 'swish 'n' flicker' is my favorite

Kittenlover#1: let me see that list………'cauldren bum' tee hee =3 XD lol

(Rosebud has logged on)

Rosebud: hello and lol to you guys on this very fine day :D

Kittenlover#1: hello Kurama guess what, we are reading out all of the naughty words that Koenma is forbiddan to say

Rosebud: oh..um..well my mother forbids me from swearing.

Soulcollector: Oh come on these words are so adorable, it wouldn't hurt to say just one

Rosebud: Ok, give me the list then Yusuke

All: Yay

Rosebud: Ahem…'Hiei's butt crack'

(Blackdragon has angrily logged on)

Blackdragon: EXSCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosebud: HIEI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Rosebud has logged off)

Blackdragon: Oh no you don't

(Blackdragon has logged off to ice Rosebud)

Kittenlover#1: 0_o

I/Kick/Ass: 0_o

Soulcollector: oops

**(two uncomfortable hours pass)**

(Bossbaby#one has logged on)

Bossbaby#one: do my ears detect foul mouthedness

I/Kick/Ass and Kittenlover#1: No

Soulcollector: Nope none at all

(MysterySpammer has logged on)

MysterySpammer: DRAGON BOOGIES

(MysterySpammer has logged off)

All except Bossbaby#one: DAMN!!!!!

Bossbaby#one: ESCUSE ME!!! BUT THIS FOUL MOUTHEDNESS IS FORBIDDEN AND FOR THAT YOU WILL BE DRAGGED BY YOUR EARS TO THE DUNGEON, WERE A DRUNKEN DUNGEON MASTER WILL BE WAITING WITH A CACTUS AND A CROUQET MALLOT!!!!!

All: U can't stop us

(I/Kick/Ass, Kittenlover#1, Soulcollector have logged off)

Bossbaby#one: DAMN

(Bossbaby#one has logged off)


	5. I'm your biggest fanatic

**Hello again peoples I am just writing to say that I Newbie202 don't own any albums made by the band Aerosmith (the only thing Aerosmith that I own is Guitar Hero Aerosmith wich by the way rules). I would also like to say I am sorry to the guy who created Spongebob Squarepants for using the episode title of my favourite episode on the show. I know this is my shortest chapter so far, but the idea has been in my head for so long that I couln't stand it any longer so enjoy it.**

**Newbie202-Author and secondary editor**

**P.S (Joe Perry is so awsome that if I would call him anything other than Joe Perry I would call him sir…LOL)**

(Kittenlover#1, MysterySpammer have logged on to private chat #10129)

Kittenlover#1: Hey do that thing U always do

MysterySpammer: K; ~ QTWERP LOL =3

Kittenlover#1: LOL that is sooo boss

MysterySpammer: ~ QTWERP LOL =3

Kittenlover#1: Dude U are starting to creep me out 0_o

MysterySpammer: Sorry ^^ LOL

(Joe_Perry has logged on to private chat #10129)

Joe_Perry: Steven I got this great idea for our newest album and I…

MysterySpammer: Yay Joe Perry lol :D

Joe_Perry: Hey wait U are not Steven Tyler

Kittenlover#1: Hey this is a private chat :(

Joe_Perry: I thought Steven might be in this private room so…

MysterySpammer: Hi Joe :D

Kittenlover#1: O_O

Joe_Perry: WTF

MysterySpammer: Hi Joe :D

Joe_Perry: and U are ????

MysterySpammer: Hi Joe……I'm your biggest fan :D

Joe_Perry: that's nice…SECURITY!!!!!

MysterySpammer: No wait. U should see my shrine to U it has your picture, a picture of your home, a picture of U when you were a baby and…

(Joe_Perry has logged off)

MysterySpammer: Aww man :( (tear drops in silence)

Kittenlover#1: Nice O_O

(Kittenlover#1 has logged off)

MysterySpammer: So lonely

(MysterySpammer has logged off to contemplate suicide)


	6. Mother dearest

**I just want to say sorry for not including Yusuke's mother on the character list (I never thought that I would do a chapter like this) her username will be DrunkMom#1. Hope you enjoy, peoples XD**

**Newbie202-Author and secondary editor**

(DrunkMom#1, I/Kick/Ass have logged on)

DrunkMom#1: Dear Yusuke,

I just wanted to say that I won't be at home this evening,

because mommy is……playing……pool with some…

friends. I just wanted to say that I love you and that I will

be home at midnight tommorow.

Love mom

I/Kick/Ass: mom U don't have to post a message like that, because I am here…on our computer…at home

DrunkMom#1: Sorry Yusuke - love mom

I/Kick/Ass: again you don't have to post your name like that because I can tell who U are by your username

DrunkMom#1: what is a username?

(MysterySpammer has logged on)

MysterySpammer: A few teacups short of the full set she is! XD

I/Kick/Ass: GTFO MysterySpammer :(

MysterySpammer: H8

(MysterySpammer has logged off)

I/Kick/Ass: before we were rudly interupted…a username is what appere's to the left of your message

DrunkMom#1: OH SO THAT IS WHAT A USERNAME IS

I/Kick/Ass: mom your message

DrunkMom#1: MY MESSAGE???

I/Kick/Ass: It's all capitalized

DrunkMom#1: THAT IS STRANGE

I/Kick/Ass: push the butten

DrunkMom#1: WHAT BUTTEN?

I/Kick/Ass: the butten that is right next to the letter A

DrunkMom#1: GOD DAMMIT YUSUKE. ALL YOUR TALKING ABOUT IS A BUTTEN AND A LETTER, TELL ME HOW I CAN GET RID OF THIS CAPITALIZATION OF MY MESSAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I/Kick/Ass: the caps lock butten biotch :(

DrunkMom#1: OH THAT BUTTEN.

I/Kick/Ass: Well…..

DrunkMom#1: found it.

I/Kick/Ass: U do know how to use the computer don't U?????

DrunkMom#1: Yeah I do know how to use the computer

I/Kick/Ass: Good…So U do know how to use the chatline program as well??? Right???

DrunkMom#1: No I don't know how to use the chatline program

I/Kick/Ass: U are the weakest link…Goodbye!

(I/Kick/Ass has logged of in disgust)

DrunkMom#1: What a jerk. Geuss he doesn't get a birthday this year

(DrunkMom#1 has logged off to go on a booze binge)


	7. Brain drain

**Hello peoples. Please don't put any angry comments on the review page, my pride has been hurt already and I don't wan't anyone to make it worse cause this is the last chatline chapter. :( sorry peoples.**

**Newbie202-Author and Editor**

**P.S (Special thanks to Scary Movie 3 for the idea)**

(I/Kick/Ass, Kittenlover#1 have logged on)

I/Kick/Ass: so as she was walking away from me…

Kittenlover#1: Uh huh

I/Kick/Ass: I start to think that no one, and I mean no one who has a hump that big can be dainty on her feet

Kittenlover#1: So…?

I/Kick/Ass: So what????

Kittenlover#1: U know what I am starting to think, I think that ever since we started this chatline program, every single chat we ever had was about some thing meaningless…

I/Kick/Ass: and your point is???? 0_o

Kittenlover#1: can't U see, pie, random chats, pranking Genkai, it's all leading up to something… but I can't put my finger on it or anything

(hello and welcome to your 1000th chat, we will award you with a piece of random meaningless info: chatline programs, telivisoin and cellphones kill brain cells causing what is scientifacally called BRAIN DRAIN!!!!! )

I/Kick/Ass: OMG :0 did U see what that random pop up said!!!!!!?????

Kittenlover#1: shut up for a sec will U… meaningless and stupid chats…hmmm… nope nothing comes to mind, U were saying Yusuke

I/Kick/Ass: (tear drops in silence) 0_o

Kittenlover#1: olleh htrae ot ekusuY

I/Kick/Ass: Kuwabara U are chatting backwords!!!!!!!!!!!

Kittenlover#1: GMO tahw od I od 0:!!!!

I/Kick/Ass: I don't know !!!!

Kittenlover#1: I t'nod wonk erhtie !!!!!

I/Kick/Ass: I will terminate the program

Kittenlover#1: ees ay yddub

I/Kick/Ass: see ya to old friend!!!!

(Chatline program terminated)


End file.
